You Can't Rape The Willing
by Eggroll
Summary: Betrayed and depressed, five students turn their lives to the dark. They are given special gifts: Vampire, WereWolf, Necromancer, Psychic, and Elemental. But at a price, demons devour their souls, and their bodies controlled by their new talents DMHP TRDM
1. Chapter 1

A/N: please read this and tell me how you like it! If you don't like it i'll stop it and try and finish 'Blood War' I promise! But please be honest with me! Oh, and this is unbeta'd, sorry B/N: Was unbeta'd, its all done now pet Enjoy lovely readers!

TITLE: You Can't Rape The Willing

AUTHOR: Eggroll :O)

RATING: R but NC-17 for the people who want it to be O)

DATE STARTED: April 24, 2005

DATE POSTED ON INTERNET: June 19, 2005

WARNINGS: Mature content, language, yaoi couples (M/M), Dark!Harry, Dark!Ron, Dark!Hermione, Whore!Hermione sexual content, dark moments More will be added

A/N: If any of these warnings disturb you please do not read as i do not want any crap if my readers don't like something. It is your /own/ choice to read so leave now or forever hold your peace.

PAIRINGS: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy, Voldemort/Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini/Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Everyone, Voldemort/Not everyone but alot of people More will be added

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. However any original characters or creatures are MINE! If i see any glimpse of anything i claimed you die.

SPOILERS: Books 1-5

DEDICATION: To my sick perverse mind -- and my best friends Tara, Gabe, and Katie!

SUMMARY:

Betrayed and depressed, five students turn their lives to the dark. They are given special gifts: Vampire, Werewolf, Necromancer, Psychic, and Bearer of elements. But at a terrible price. Demons devour their souls, and their bodies controlled by their newfound lineage and the master that pulls their strings. Many think they are worth saving and that all of this was complete torture. But you know what they say; you can't rape the willing...

Hello stranger,

I am Eggroll and you have entered my world. Someone who is not a true member of my world has little chance of surviving.

...goodluck stranger...

TRDMHPTRDMHPTRDMHPTRDMHPTRDMHPTRDMHPTRDMHPTRDMHP

_**Chapter 1**_

"Now my lord?"

"Not yet..."

"We will miss our time."

"Patience is the key."

"But my Lord..."

"If you ask one more thing I promise you, you will die before it is answered."

"Yes, my lord."

TRDMHPTRDMHPTRDMHPTRDMHPTRDMHPTRDMHPTRDMHPTRDMHP

"Filthy! Filthy -freak-!" Vernon yelled at Harry.

Harry watched helplessly as Vernon ripped through his room. "Uncle Vernon! Please stop! I don't have anything! I didn't -do- anything!"

Vernon stopped and stared at the small boy in front of him. "You think I would believe a -single- word that comes out of your disgusting mouth?"

"Uncle Vernon, please." Harry said quietly.

Vernon advanced on the boy and Harry covered his vital organs, screaming, "NO! PLEASE I"M SORRY!"

Vernon kicked him in the rib, causing Harry to screech in pain and curl up into a protective ball. Vernon continued to abuse the boy until he heard scratching. He turned towards the noise and saw Hedwig scratching at the window, wanting to be let in. Vernon's eyes narrowed as he let the owl in. Harry's eyes widened as he saw Vernon creep slowly towards her. "HEDWIG! NO!" he yelled.

Sensing her master's distress, she tried to fly back out the window but Vernon's greedy fat hands closed around her feathered body. As soon as flesh touched feather Vernon twisted. Hedwig fell to the ground. A lifeless corpse. Harry sobbed and screamed out his grief. He took the body of his beloved pet and cradled it to his chest. "Now, I think you know I mean business." Vernon said grinning.

The sobbing stopped. Harry looked up and glared at Vernon with cold, hard emerald eyes. Vernon raised an eyebrow when Harry stood up slowly. "Never again." Harry said quietly, "Never again will you torture me."

Harry held out his hand and downstairs Petunia screamed, "VERNON! THE KNIVES ARE FLOA-AUGHHH!"

Vernon let out a gasp as he heard his wife scream repeatedly. He turned to the furious sixteen year old and screamed, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY WIFE!"

"I let her feel the piercing pain you have made me suffer for my entire life."

"-What-!"

"She is dead Vernon." Harry said coldly.

"No." Vernon said, backing away from Harry who seemed to be radiating magic. "No, you're lying."

"Am I?" Harry asked, "What about your -son- Vernon. In the bath is he?"

"NO! No, not Dudley!" Vernon screamed.

"This sounds familiar doesn't it Vernon? Wasn't I just screaming and pleading with you only moments ago?" Harry asked, "You didn't have pity for me, so I cannot shed any for you."

Harry closed his hand and in the bathroom Dudley screamed as the door bolted closed and the water began to rise. Towels flew out from the cabinet to cover the door cracks. The water rose to extreme heights and Dudley began to scratch at the door, water already to his hips. In the bedroom, Harry was grinning maliciously, "Death by drowning, such a barbaric way of death. But then again, death is barbaric no matter how it is caused. Isn't that right Vernon?"

"Why are you doing this?" Vernon asked weakly.

Anger flared through Harry, "WHY! YOU DARE ASK ME -WHY-. WHEN MY ENTIRE LIFE YOU HAVE TREATED ME AS IF I WAS THE DOG SHIT ON THE SOLE OF YOUR SHOE!...you are not -allowed- to ask -why-."

Magic rippled through the room as Dudley gave a final scream before water filled his lungs. Harry sighed, closing his eyes, and then turned to the trembling Vernon. "Your turn."

Vernon ran to the door but it slammed shut and Harry said, "I think I'll kill you the way you killed Hedwig."

"NO!" Vernon yelled, trying to get away from Harry.

"Yes." Harry said perfectly calm, he waved his hand and Vernon stood perfectly still. He walked over and took hold of Vernon's face. He leaned in and pecked Vernon's cheek, and with a cheerful smile he said, "Goodbye."

Voldemort opened his eyes and screamed, "NOW!"

Harry took a quill from his desk and knelt down next to Vernon's corpse. He put the quill to Vernon's forehead and proceeded to carve a lightning bolt into the corpse's forehead. _'too bad he's dead. Blood would have looked so pretty' _Harry thought.

He stood up as he heard a pop. He turned to find Lucius Malfoy. "Hello poppet." Lucius said.

Harry screeched and ran from the room. Lucius' lip twitched and he turned to the body of Vernon Dursley. He winced and said, "Who could have known that Potter was so deep." as he spotted the symbol on the dead man's forehead.

Downstairs Harry ran into the bloodstained kitchen. Where he found Severus Snape, Avery Nott, Amethyst Zabini, and Patrick Parkinson. He gasped, catching their attention, and turned to find Lord Voldemort standing behind him, Goyle and Crabbe senior on either side of him. Harry screamed but Voldemort's hand caught it as he covered Harry's mouth. Harry began to breath hard through his nose and Voldemort said, "Harry, Harry, Harry, you cannot honestly be afraid of us when you so brutally killed your relatives just now."

Harry whimpered into Voldemort's hand and tried to get away but Crabbe and Goyle both grabbed onto his arms. "Now pretty one, promise you won't scream, and I will remove my hand. You promise?"

Harry hesitantly nodded. Voldemort removed his hand and Harry asked, "What are you going to do to me?"

"I'm going to give you a gift, Harry. Something that you deserve, and that you have proven that you can handle."

"What would that be?" Harry asked coldly.

Voldemort snapped his fingers and Crabbe and Goyle let him go. Voldemort cupped Harry's chin and forced him to look at him. "First you must promise to be mine. Be mine to control and guide. And you will have this gift."

Harry gulped and looked around. "You do not have to choose now Harry. I will give you time. I have many others to contact as well."

"To give them the same gift?" Harry asked.

"Same offer, different gift." Voldemort said, he held out his hand and said, "Come with us Harry."

Harry knew he shouldn't, Harry knew it wasn't right, Harry knew he would never think about it...Harry knew he would. Harry smiled and took Voldemort's hand. He kneeled on one knee, hand still in Voldemort's, and said, "My Lord."

The rest smiled and Voldemort said, "Stand Harry."

He did and Voldemort said, "You will not call me 'lord'. You may call me Tom. Like the rest of my loyal ones."

"Yes, Tom." Harry said.

TRDMHPTRDMHPTRDMHPTRDMHPTRDMHPTRDMHPTRDMHPTRDMHP

Draco sat on his bed, eyes drooping with every passing minute. When he got home he was ecstatic to find his older sister Nikki there. Nikki and Draco were always very close. She was his baby sitter and best friend while he was growing up. But now Nikki looked and acted completely different. She was secluded, dark gothic looking, and disregarded Draco completely when he greeted her. He was almost fully asleep when he heard a loud echoing 'CRACK!'. The crack of something, what he didn't know. He sat up and looked at his door, "Mum?" he called.

Nothing.

"Nikki?" he tried again.

He blinked, grabbed a hair tie from his nightstand and put his perfectly straight shoulder-length hair into a ponytail. He sat up and the door began to slowly open. In came Nikki wearing a nightgown covered in blood and a black powder. Her white-blond hair covered her eyes giving the once sparkling silver eyes a darkened shade. Draco gasped, "Nikki? What happened? Are you ok?"

Draco tried to go to her, but she yelled, "SIT! NOW!"

Draco obeyed, sitting down on the edge of the bed. She came closer and Draco saw that in her hand was a strange muggle device of some sort. It was metallic and very small. "Did you hear something just now baby brother? Hmm?"

Draco nodded, "Yeah, it was like a really loud crack."

Nikki narrowed her eyes, "That really was the -wrong- answer Draco."

"What?"

Nikki pointed the small gadget at Draco and Draco gulped, "Nikki, what is this?"

"It's called a gun baby brother."

"W-w-what does a 'gun' do?"

"It kills." Nikki grinned.

Draco realized what she meant by it and began to back up, "MUM! MOTHER!" he yelled.

Nikki jumped on top of him, covering his mouth and holding him down with her body weight. Draco screamed, kicked and used his nails to scratch whatever skin he could reach. "HOLD STILL DRACO! I'M NOT GOING TO KILL YOU!"

All that Draco could answer was a loud 'MRo Frimed mrum!'

"What was that baby brother? Quietly now." Nikki said, letting go of his mouth.

"You killed mum didn't you Nikki!" Draco sobbed.

"She was an obstacle!" Nikki yelled

"You would have killed Papa too! Nikki you are sick, you need help. Get off of me and I'll get you help."

Nikki slapped him, "I don't -need- your help. You think I'm -crazy- Draco? Is that it? You think I've gone mental?"

"THAT'S -EXACTLY- WHAT I'M SAYING! YOU HAVE GONE FUCKING /INSANE/ NIKKI/YOU KILLED MUM. I DON'T THINK YOU HAVE REALIZED THAT!"

"That's it baby brother. I didn't want to kill you but it looks like I'm going to have to." Nikki said putting the gun to Draco's forehead.

Draco screamed and bucked his hips. Nikki lost her balance and fell to the right. Draco kicked away her legs and grabbed the gun from her hand. He jumped from the bed and pointed the gun at her. Nikki looked up with watery eyes, "Draco, Draco my little brother, don't point that at me. Please? You don't want to kill me."

Draco sniffed, "I -know-. Believe me, Nikki. If there was any other way I would do it in a second. But you tried to kill me. And you killed mum. This is the way it has to be handled."

"Dray, I'm your big sister. I spent more time with you than mum and papa put together. I practically raised you Draco. You wouldn't kill me." Nikki said walking slowly towards him.

"Stop it Nikki! Stop! DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!"

"Draco, you don't even know how to use that! How do you expect to kill me?" Nikki asked, walking ever so closer to him.

"STOP NIKKI!" Draco pleaded

"Give me the gun Draco."

"No." Draco sobbed, shaking his head.

"Give me the gun Draco."

"NO!"

"GIVE ME THE GUN DRACO!"

"NO!" Draco screamed.

"I -WILL- KILL YOU!" Nikki yelled as she lunged at him.

"NO!" Draco said, accidentally pulling the trigger.

The barrel of the gun burned his hand so he dropped it. He fell to his knees as he saw the body of his big sister. He covered his mouth and sobbed, "What have I done? What have I done?"

Except he was crying so much it came out, 'wa ah I un!'

He looked at his left hand where a welt was starting to form. He picked up the gun and looked at it. He put it to the side of his head and sobbed as he willed himself to pull the trigger. He was about to when someone yelled, "MALFOY STOP!"

The gun was knocked out of his hand. He looked up to find Harry Potter. "What did you think you were doing!"

"I killed her." Draco sobbed, "I killed my sister."

He was grabbed from behind and was thrown against the wall by a furious Lucius. "HOW COULD YOU DRACO! YOUR MOTHER AND SISTER LOVED YOU AND YOU KILLED THEM!"

Draco's eyes widened and shook his head, "You think –I- killed mother? No! It was Nikki! I was asleep when I heard a noise! Nikki came in -covered in blood-! She tried to -kill me- father!"

"WHY WOULD NIKKI DO THAT!" Lucius yelled at Draco.

"I-I don't know. I don't know. She saw mother was an obstacle or something. I told her we'd get her help but she slapped me and tried to kill me. I tried to reason with her, father, really I did but she was ill! She was crazed!"

Lucius began to shake. "Please forgive me Father. Please forgive me. I couldn't help her. You have got to believe me!"

Lucius pursed his lips and left, he was still shaking. Harry turned to the sobbing blond and hugged him to him. Draco pushed him away and yelled, "I don't need your sympathy Potter!"

Then stopped, "Potter?"

Harry nodded. "What-" Draco said not believing it.

Harry shrugged and said, "Voldemort recruited me."

"Recruited -you-?"

Harry nodded again. "Why?" Draco questioned.

"Because I killed my relatives."

"-You- killed them? How could you kill family?"

"How could -you-?" Harry contradicted.

"My sister killed my mother and tried to kill me."

"I did it for the same reason." Harry said.

Draco looked Harry over. He was short, thin, feminine, had short silky black hair that covered one eye. His green eyes were bright but seemed a shade darker than they used to be. Draco licked his lips and he reached up to cup Harry's chin and said, "You're adorable when you're evil."

"You're one sick bastard if your libido is acting up right after you killed your sister." Harry smirked.

"I'm trying to -forget- that I killed my sister. And I'm trying to enjoy the fact that I'm still alive, what better way to celebrate that fact than by shagging the living daylights out of a virgin, death eater-wannabe?" Draco said smirking back.

"Virgin death eater-wannabe!" Harry yelled outraged.

"Your adorable like that too. A mixture of shock and anger. Why did I never notice how pretty you are before?"

"Because you are a prick...wait, that sounded like I agreed with you..." Harry mused.

"That it does, wanna go to a different room so there won't be a dead body in the room while I deflower you."

"Not gonna be that easy Malfoy." Harry said standing up.

"Your going to be a tough one to crack aren't you?"

"I promise you, I won't make it easy."

Draco shrugged, "Go ahead. Play hard to get. The more you deny me the sweeter it will be when I finally have you squirming under me."

Draco chucked and Harry said, "Exactly. I mean, what fun is it if I just let you ravish me now? I like the chase. Turns me on."

"Ah, so you like the chase."

"Mmm hmm."

"You like to tease?"

"It's fun I admit."

"When do I win?"

"When –I- Make a move."

"Really?"

Harry leaning in and kissed Draco deeply. Draco shuddered and moaned when Harry pulled away. "Was that a move?" Draco asked breathlessly.

"Did your toes curl?" Harry asked.

"Yeah." Draco admitted.

Harry grinned, "When –I- make a move, -everything- curls."

He patted Draco's cheek lightly twice before walking out. Draco blinked and said, "I think I just got a whore quote."

TRDMHPTRDMHPTRDMHPTRDMHPTRDMHPTRDMHPTRDMHPTRDMHP

"Mum, Dad?" Hermione called, "I'm home."

Something was wrong. Something was terribly wrong. All the curtains were drawn and it was deathly quiet. "Mum, I thought you liked sunlight, why are all the curtains drawn. Did you suddenly become a vampire?" Hermione joked hoping her mom would joke back.

There was no answer. She walked into the kitchen, where she stepped in a puddle. "Ugh, mum is there a leak in the pipes or something?"

She tried the light switch but nothing, Hermione walked to the window and opened it. Light streamed into the kitchen. "There, that's be-"

She turned but stopped when she saw the kitchen. Blood pooled on the floor from her father's hanging body. Her mother was on the table, legs spread eagle, blood and semen dripping out of her abused womanhood. On the wall in blood were the words, 'FILTHY MUDBLOOD!'

Hermione knew she was crying, but she was so numb she could barely feel the moisture trickling down her cheeks. She heard rustling in her parent's room. She grabbed a knife and walked slowly to the door. She was about to open it when it slammed open, and out jumped a man in his 40s. The man jumped on her, she thrust the knife up, it embedded itself into the man's groin. The man choked and fell limply on top of Hermione. Perfectly calm, she flipped him over. She pulled the knife out and stabbed the man's groin again. "Why?" She whispered as the man screeched in pain.

"Tell me why." she said again. Tears now freely streaming down her cheeks, snot slowly trickling from her nose.

She sniffled and stabbed the abused genitals yet again. The man screamed and she yelled, "WHO DO YOU WORK FOR!"

"...W-wizard m-m-mafia. B-boss Mclane, told m-me t-to. P-please, let me g-go." the man rasped out.

She contemplated and then said, "Tell me where to find him and I will let you go."

The man told her and she released the knife from its sheath of flesh. The man carefully stood up, as to not hurt his groin more, and limped to the wall. He used the wall as a guide until he reached the door. "One more thing, sir."

He turned and gasped as the young girl threw the knife. It hit him in the heart, pinning him to the door. "Hmm, didn't think it would work." Hermione huffed.

"You- promised to let me-go." the man choked.

"I lied." Hermione said darkly, watching the light leave the man's eyes.

TRDMHPTRDMHPTRDMHPTRDMHPTRDMHPTRDMHPTRDMHPTRDMHP

Blaise Zabini walked through the halls of his ancestral home. '_Gods dammit I wish something would happen.'_

Knock Knock Knock-

The noise echoed through the old house. "I'll get it!" Blaise called, not really knowing why since no one would hear him.

He walked to the front doors and opened them. There stood a very tall brunette man with a pure white business suit. Blaise raised an eyebrow and said, "Um, we have enough Tupperware, why don't you try next door? It's a couple miles from here."

He tried to close the door but the man put his foot in the door, "I need to speak with the master of the house."

"He's not here at the moment, he's on a business trip." Blaise lied, knowing his father hated being interrupted when working.

"Liar. Just tell him it's Othello."

Blaise paused, then reluctantly nodded. "Come on in." he said, stepping aside.

"Thank you." the man said.

Blaise walked to his father's study with the 'Othello' hot on his heels. He knocked on the door. "I'm busy Blaise."

"Father, you have a visitor. Says his name is Othello."

There was a pause and the opening of the door. "Blaise, son, please entertain yourself outside while my guest is here."

"Of course father." Blaise said walking away.

"Very obedient boy you have there Oedipus. Is he so obedient in…-other- situations?" Othello said.

"Shut up and get in." Oedipus said.

Oedipus stepped aside, letting Othello walk in. As soon as the door was closed, Othello said, "I want payment Zabini, -now-."

"I don't have payment yet."

"It has been sixteen years Zabini, you promised."

"He's still a boy, Othello."

"All the more sweeter."

"You -fucking- pedophile!"

"I wouldn't be insulting me right now Oedipus. I might take it out on your dear sweet Blaise."

"Stay away from Blaise, please."

"Blaise belongs to me, if only for a few hours."

"No! He is -my- son!"

"If the contract is not completed before the boy is twenty-one then he is mine forever."

"I just want him to be a little older."

"He will understand."

"Will he?"

"Why should I care? I was just making you make your decision faster. Doesn't matter if he understands or not."

"Bastard, show some compassion!"

Othello raised an eyebrow. "Compassion?" he asked.

"Compassion, Oedipus? Don't you remember who I am?"

"It doesn't matter who you are. The least you could do is show mercy."

"I -am- showing mercy. It is -your- choice Oedipus. One little taste before he turns twenty-one or a lifetime of slavery to me. To be perfectly honest I would rather see him in chains and a collar at my feet for the rest of his life but for once in my life I am actually inching towards your so called -compassion-."

"No! I will not let you!"

Othello's eyes flared and he disappeared. Oedipus ran to his desk to get his wand and found it missing. He was grabbed from behind and his own wand was pointed at his neck. "In the next world Oedipus, I want you to remember me. Remember my name. The name of the man who defiled your precious son. The man you decided to disobey. The devil. You made a deal with the devil Oedipus, and now you must die knowing your son will suffer worse."

"Blaise," Oedipus sobbed, "I'm sorry."

Othello cast a spell and Oedipus's body seized up and fell to the floor, dead. Othello knelt down next to the corpse and touched it gently, letting the remaining magic enter his body. Letting it transform him into a doppelganger of Oedipus. Othello took the body of the real Oedipus and stuffed it in the closet. He walked out and walked into the yard where he saw Blaise at the stables. He walked over and greeted the boy. "Hello Blaise."

"Hello father. Has that man already left?"

"Yes, he left a few moments ago."

"Oh, who was he father? He kinda creeped me out."

Othello resisted the urge to narrow his eyes and slap the boy. "He was no one important, son. How is your horse?"

"You mean Aethy?" Blaise clarified as he pet the midnight horse, "She's great."

"I'm glad to hear."

Blaise turned to his father, "Father, why are you asking about Aethy? You hate horses."

'_Uh-oh'_ Othello thought, "_Think fast Othello or this will never work."_

"I have a question to ask you."

"Ask me anything." Blaise said in a child-like voice as he turned back to the horse.

"Are you...experienced?" Othello asked cautiously.

Blaise turned, confused. Wisps of magiced blue hair flowed in the wind. Dark eyes glittered with confusion and curiosity. "_Delicious." _Othello thought licking his lips. "What do you mean, father? Experienced in what?" Blaise asked as he brushed Aethy.

_"So innocent."_

"Experienced in sex Blaise."

Blaise dropped the brush. "W-why do you want to know?"

"I want to know if I'll claim you completely when I rape you." Othello said, letting Oedipus' figure mold into his own.

Blaise screamed and made a run for it but Othello grabbed him and forced him onto the ground. "FATHER! FATHER HELP ME! PLEASE HELP ME!"

"Papa can't help you pretty one. He's dead."

"No!" Blaise yelled, "It's not true!"

"It is. You see, your father made quite a solid contract with me. Your mother was dying and you were growing up to be quite lovely. So I gave him doctors, in exchange for your body before you became twenty one."

"No! Liar! -Liar-! It can't be true! It -can't-"

"Oh but it is little one. Your father signed without a second thought. Only after did he realize what he singed to. He gave me your innocence."

"LET ME GO YOU SICK BASTARD!."

"Not yet pretty one, your father has denied me your sweet body for too long! I want my payment."

Blaise screamed when Othello ripped his clothes off. He screamed again as pain flooded through his senses. "So...tight..." Othello groaned out.

It felt like being ripped in two. It was impossible. He couldn't still be conscious. Faint dammit faint! His body arched off the ground as the pain doubled with each thrust into his abused body. After what seemed like an eternity, Othello orgasmed deep inside the shaking boy. Othello stood up. "You -were- a virgin. So sweet. Thank you for the lay, pretty."

Blaise lay, naked and sobbing on the cold ground. He could feel Othello's semen drip out of his abused entrance. Rage filled Blaise as he stood up, despite his naked state, and climbed on Aethy's back. Not caring that he was smearing blood and semen on Aethy's beautiful coat. He winced in pain as he sat down but ignored it. He kicked Aethy's side with his bare heel and the horse ran towards Othello's retreating figure. Aethy would not change direction unless Blaise told her to and Blaise knew it. So the closer they got the Othello the more Blaise motivated Aethy to go faster. Othello turned and screamed as the weight of a full-grown horse trampled him. Blaise commanded the horse to stop. Confused, Aethy began to stomp around, effectively killing the murdering rapist. "Blaise!" a woman yelled.

Blaise looked up to find his mother, Voldemort, Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter. "Mum." he sobbed as he let himself fall off Aethy.

His mother ran to him and hugged him to her chest as Voldemort walked to the trampled Othello.

"Blaise, what happened?" Amethyst asked.

"Bastard killed papa and raped me." Blaise said sobbing into his mother's bosom.

Amethyst's eyes watered, "No." she whispered, hugging Blaise tighter, "No!"

Draco turned away from the scene and Harry walked to Voldemort. "Tom?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"I can't help but notice a connection."

Voldemort paused, "Connection?"

"Yes, a connection. I killed my relatives. Draco killed his sister, and Blaise killed this man. How is it that everyone is suddenly attacking us?"

"I cannot tell."

"Then please answer me this, you have nothing to do with it right?" Harry pleaded.

"Harry you know as well as I do that I have something to do with it. But I promise you that I am not the one that is causing all of this. I am the one that picks up the pieces and fill the pain with something different." Tom said as he ran a hand through his own long ebony black hair.

He stood up and motioned for Amethyst to bring Blaise. Amethyst picked him up and carried him over to the lord. Tom took him and knelt him down next to Othello's body. Blaise tried to turn away but Tom's hand held his head in place. "Look at him Blaise."

"Please my lord, I don't want to keep looking at him. I have enough memories of his face to last a lifetime."

"A couple more minutes child." Tom said, feeling the boy begin to shake.

He leaned down and whispered into Blaise's ear, "You have killed in anger. Are you willing to do the same for me?"

Blaise nodded. "Blaise, I want you to stand here and look at what you have done."

"Why, my lord?"

"Do not question me child." Tom said.

Blaise nodded and when Tom let go of his neck, Blaise obediently stayed.

Amethyst stood next to Tom, "Tom, is this necessary?"

"Very, I'm sorry for your loss Amethyst. But your son is now one of my loyals, and I need him as my psychic. When someone stares long enough at something they fear. Their retinas become accustomed to seeing little tiny details around that object and are able to predict what will happen with that. As soon as they look away, the power stays. It sounds pretty ludicrous but it is true."

While they were whispering, Blaise's pupils reduced to pinpoints, and as soon as he blinked they became normal again. Blaise could practically see small amounts of air going in and out of Othello's nostrils. Harry, who was a few feet away, could smell the blood coming back to life. Harry's nose twitched as the rich smell of blood filled his senses. How could someone smell blood? Next to Harry. Draco could hear the rising heartbeat from in front of Blaise. Draco ignored the fact that he could hear a heartbeat from so far away and screamed, "BLAISE RUN!"

Blaise turned but it was too late, Othello jumped on him and dug his fingernails into Blaise's unprotected eyes. Blaise screamed as blood poured down his face. He could hear people shouting and shooting spells but Othello was using the last bit of his magic to create a barrier. "If I can't have your beauty, no one can." Othello grunted as he clawed at Blaise's eyes. He took two fingers, put them to Blaise's cheek and clawed downward.

Othello coughed out blood and said, "A little reminder of me beautiful. Remember the devil, Blaise. Remember my name."

Othello coughed on last time and collapsed on top of Blaise.

TRDMHPTRDMHPTRDMHPTRDMHPTRDMHPTRDMHPTRDMHPTRDMHP

"Hello? I'm home!" Ron said as he walked inside.

"Ronald!" Percy said as he turned around, "How very nice to see you!"

Ron wrinkled his nose. "Percy?" Ron asked, "What are you doing here? Seen the error of your ways?"

Percy's eye twitched, "I don't know what you are talking about Ronald."

"What are you doing here '_Weatherby_."

Percy's eye twitched, "Fumigating..."he said

"Fumigating?"

"Taking care of some pests that had no purpose as well as the parents who spawned them."

Ron blinked, "What?"

Percy grabbed Ron's arm and took Ron to the kitchen. "Percy get your bony fingers off of me, I can walk by my...self..."

Ron stopped talking when Percy opened the door, showing Ron the blood soaked kitchen. Fred and George were in the corner, their bloodied bodies tangled together in a protective embrace. Mrs. Weasley was pinned to the wall by utensils and Mr. Weasley was on the floor with a large gash in his stomach. In the closet, Ron could hear screams and scratching of wood. He ran to it and slammed it open, finding a clean, unharmed Ginny sobbing and crying. Ron hugged her to him and turned to Percy. "You bastard! MURDERER!"

"I was getting rid of trash! You think anyone would miss them?" Percy yelled.

"I WOULD!" Ron yelled, "GINNY WOULD! BILL, CHARLIE, -HARRY- WOULD! HOW COULD YOU NOT THINK OF THEM?"

"Bill and Charlie are strong they will deal. Harry Potter has poisoned you mind Ronald." Percy said. "Mr. Crouch has finally made me realize that."

"Crouch was a LUNATIC!" Ron yelled.

Percy pointed his wand at Ron, "You'd do well not to insult him. He is a great man."

"Crouch is dead Percy, remember? HE IS DEAD!"

"YOU LIE!" Percy yelled, jumping on Ron, knocking Ginny away.

Ginny screamed and tried to get Percy off of Ron but Percy backhanded her. She stumbled back and tripped over her father's leg. She fell back and got impaled on one of the upturned chair's legs. She gasped in pain and put a hand on the bloody wooden leg protruding from her chest. She looked at the two stunned boys, reached for Ron, and quietly said, "Ron, I'm so sorry, I couldn't save them; please forgive me."

The light in her blue eyes died as her arm fell to the floor. Percy turned furiously to Ron, "Look what you made me do!" he yelled, "You made me kill my own sister!"

"I DIDN'T MAKE YOU DO ANYTHING YOU SICK FUCK!" Ron yelled, sobbing.

"You will never insult me again Ronald. Ginny was not supposed to die. You were never supposed to know who killed those four. Percy said gesturing to the twins, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

Percy raised his wand and said, "Goodbye Ronald."

Ron screamed and closed his eyes. But instead of Percy's voice reciting the killing curse, he heard a familiar voice yell, "EXPELLIARMUS."

The weight on him was pushed away and he opened his eyes to see Harry with Malfoy and Zabini behind him. "Harry? Harry is that you?" Ron sobbed.

"Get away from there, Ron." Harry ordered.

Ron nodded and stood, running to Harry's side. Percy stood up, eyes blazing. "Potter." he spat savagely.

"Percy." Harry said calmly. "Did you kill these people Percy?"

"No! It was Ronald! I tried to stop him!" Percy said, sounding innocent.

"Do not make me ask you again. Did you kill your family?"

"It was Ron." Percy said, not budging.

"Crouch is very disappointed in you Percy." Harry said.

"No."

"Yes, he says you have betrayed him."

"No!"

"You killed them Percy. And now Crouch is furious with you for involving innocent people."

Percy fell to his knees and said, "I have failed you, my mentor."

He brought his wand to his own head and said a few words, seconds later his head exploded. Ron screamed and Harry pulled a face, "YUCK! Brain bits and blood all over my new robe."

"Don't worry Harry, we have brand new things at the castle." Draco said.

Ron stood up and looked at the kitchen where two thirds of his family lay dead. Tears streamed down his cheeks. Not even realizing it until a drop hit his hands. "Ron?"

Ron turned to the speaker, Zabini. "Are you ok?"

Ron turned back to the kitchen. "Why do you care Zabini? And take off those ridiculous sunglasses, you are inside." Ron said as the sunglasses finally started to bug him.

Blaise paused for a second and then obliged. Ron gasped upon seeing Blaise's eyes. They weren't their beautiful dark and sparkly. But grey and glassed over. You could see scratches and most of the whites were a deep red. "You're-"

"Blind." Blaise finished.

"You weren't blind when school ended."

"It happened this morning Ron." Harry said.

Ron turned to Harry, "Harry were you there when it happened?"

Harry nodded.

"Why were you with Slytherins?"

"Because he belongs to me." Voldemort said showing up behind Harry.

Ron screamed, "HARRY KILL HIM KILL HIM!"

Harry laughed, "Now Ron, why would I kill my own master?" he asked.

Ron's eyes widened. "You-you-your on -his- side now."

Harry smirked and nodded. Ron collapsed, "Why?"

"This morning, my relatives were murdered."

Ron gasped and Tom added, "Quite brutally might I add."

"Dudley was drowned in the bathtub. Petunia was slaughtered by kitchen knives and they broke Vernon's spinal cord. A lightning bolt carved in his forehead."

"Who would do such a thing?" Ron asked.

Harry smirked, "I would."

Ron stopped, "Harry? You?"

Harry smiled and Tom said, "Harry I'm so proud of you."

"Thank you Tom. I'm so glad." Harry said cuddling up to Tom.

Tom turned to Ron and said, "Ron. I am here to offer you a gift. I have already offered my gifts to these three and they have agreed. Will you join me Ron?"

Ron turned to look at Blaise and said, "Yes, on one condition. I wish to speak with you alone."

"Very well."

Harry got in the middle of them. "Harry." Tom said.

But Harry wasn't listening. "If you hurt him in any way Ron. I won't hesitate to kill you."

"I wouldn't dream of it." Ron said. He gestured to Tom and said, "Shall we?"

Harry turned to tell Tom something but he never got to because he felt a pair of warm lips on his own. Tom put a warm hand on the back of Harry's neck and pulled him closer. Seconds later Tom pulled away, leaving Harry gasping for breath. Tom leaned in and whispered in Harry's ear, "I appreciate your concern for me, but I can handle him on my own."

Harry nodded and let Tom go. Tom gave him a peck on the lips before leaving him. Harry touched his lips where Tom kissed him. '_warm'_ he thought.

Draco came up behind him and asked in a breathy whisper. "How was it?"

Harry grinned like a loon. "Brilliant."

"Alright Guinness bear. BRILLIANT!" Draco said raising a hand and shaking it around.

Harry burst out laughing and smacked him on the arm. "I know something that will be -brilliant-."

"Oh, do tell!"

"Why don't we go, and wait by the car?"

"BRILLIANT!" Draco yelled.

"BRILLIANT!" Harry repeated.

Blaise shook his head, embarrassed by the two who had become his friends.

TRDMHPTRDMHPTRDMHPTRDMHPTRDMHPTRDMHPTRDMHPTRDMHP

"And your condition?"

Ron looked at the house, then said, "I want to give Blaise my eyes."

"I cannot allow that."

"Then you loose my alliance."

"Ron he is my psychic. Those eyes are his own burden to carry."

"I cannot allow him to stay blind!"

"Why not?" Tom asked.

Ron blushed and looked away. Tom caught on quickly and smiled, "You love him."

Ron hugged himself and said, "It's just a little crush. He's not like the other Slytherins. He was always kind to us. Not like Malfoy or his cronies."

"If you are willing to give up your eyes for him, then it is more than just a crush." Tom commented.

Ron blushed more, "Look, either you let me give Blaise my eyes or you loose me."

"You do realize that if you don't join me I will kill you."

"Then kill me. My friends, and Blaise are all I have to live for now. And I do not want to keep living if I have to look at the boy who stole my heart everyday and know that he can't look back!"

Tom smiled, "You have fire. That is exactly why I chose you to be one of my loyals. I will approve of the transaction."

Ron sighed in relief. "But Ron, you do know that once the transaction is complete, you will have Blaise's eyes. You will wield his former power. Are you sure you want to be my psychic? It's a heavy burden, and those eyes are a burden on anyone."

"You know what they say, 'Something only bothers you because you let it.'" Ron said, "I am sure."

"Very well." Tom said, "You agree to be mine if I give Blaise your eyes. Be mine completely?"

"Yes."

"Forever?"

"Yes."

"If I ask for anything, will you give it to me?"

"I will do all in my power to obtain it."

"Even if I ask for you?"

Ron looked at the ground, blushing. "Will I be able to give my virginity to Blaise?"

"Of course."

"Then, yes."

Tom smiled and looked carefully at the blushing boy in front of him. "Ron, do not worry. I only bed my loyals once. It binds them to me. It is part of the marking ceremony. It happens to them all. And you will be able to give your innocence to one you love, I'm not a complete monster."

Ron nodded, still blushing. "Come, we must make that transaction before someone decides to show up."

Ron nodded and walked with Tom to the car. Where they saw Blaise, Harry, and Draco laughing and talking. Blaise was the first to look up, the damaged, unblinking eyes broke Ron's heart. Then Harry and Draco looked up when Tom cleared his throat. "I have agreed to Mr. Weasley's terms."

"What were his terms?" Harry asked.

Tom smiled and turned to Ron, "Ron, I shall allow you one hour so you can look around. Please remember that this will be the last hour before I make the transaction, use it wisely."

"Thank you Tom." Ron said as he walked into the garden.

Tom turned to the three boys and Harry said, "Tom? Tom, what have you agreed to?"

"Harry, please understand that I cannot tell you until the deed is done."

"But Tom." Harry pleaded.

"Shh, pretty one." Tom said, silencing Harry with a finger. "I will hear no more about it."

Harry pouted and Tom chuckled. Draco turned to look at Ron who was watching a small stream flow. Tom turned to Blaise, petting Harry's hair as the boy curled up lovingly to him, and said, "Blaise, go to Ron, talk to him, get to know him. He needs someone there for him before I fulfill his conditions."

Blaise looked up, "But Tom, Harry is his best friend, I think he should be the one. Besides, I don't think he'll really warm up to me, I'm a Slytherin and he's a Gryffindor."

Tom smiled knowingly, "And I'm a Slytherin and Harry is a Gryffindor. And look at him!"

"Sir, you know very well that I can't."

"Child, I only meant to say that Harry has forgiven me and now, he's practically humping me."

Draco's head whipped around to watch and indeed, Harry was so pressed up to Tom that if he were any closer, Tom would be wearing him as clothes. Draco smirked and shook his head, trying to get the image of 'Harry clothes' out of his head. Blaise chuckled and said, "Alright."

Blaise walked to Ron and sat down. Ron looked at him and when Blaise felt Ron's eyes on him he slowly turned to look at him. "Hi." Blaise said.

Ron blushed and said, "H-hello."

Blaise smiled and said, "You sound nervous."

"I am."

"What were your terms?"

"I don't want to tell you."

"Why?"

"Because I somehow know you will try to stop me."

"It has something to do with me." Blaise said, "Right?"

Ron didn't say anything. "Ron, Ron please. What are you going to do?...Ron, does this have anything to do with me being blind?"

Ron blushed and Blaise said, "It is then..."

Ron nodded, then stopped, suddenly feeling stupid because he knew Blaise couldn't see. "I have to Blaise."

"You have to do what?" Blaise encouraged.

Ron choked on a sob and Blaise put an arm around him. "Ron, don't you -dare- do anything for me."

"Too late Blaise. I'm sorry but I can't stand having you blind."

Blaise looked to where he knew Ron was and said, "Why would you do this?"

Ron blushed deeply and said, "Because you didn't see me as a Weasley. You actually saw me as Ron. And somewhere along the way you took my heart."

Blaise sighed and hugged Ron to him, Ron hugged him back and crushed his face into Blaise's neck. Blaise could feel the tears roll off Ron's cheek and down his collar bone. "Oh Ron, you have no idea how long I've waited to hear you say those words." Blaise whispered in his ear.

Ron tightened his grip around Blaise. "But Ron, I don't want -you- to be deprived of sight because of me."

"But I love you, and I can't live knowing that I could have done something to help you." Ron sobbed.

"But I have nothing to give you. The one thing I wanted to give was stolen from me this morning."

Ron looked at Blaise and for the first time spotted the cut on his cheek. He traced the scar, gasping at Blaise's sharp intake of breath. "Why do you have a scar? And what was stolen from you?"

Ron placed a hand gently on Blaise's cheek but Blaise took it in his own hand, "The person who attacked me, his last wish before he passed was that I remember his name. So his last magic was stored into the cut he gave me, here." Blaise said tracing fingernails across his cheek, "It will never go away, it will never heal completely and I cannot hide it. I will always know it's there and remember what happened."

"And what did he steal?"

"He stole my virginity."

TRDMHPTRDMHPTRDMHPTRDMHPTRDMHPTRDMHPTRDMHPTRDMHP

"TOM! TOM!" Severus yelled.

"What is it Severus, I'm busy." Tom said as Harry and Draco had their way with his neck.

Severus coughed and said, "We have found Hermione Granger."

Harry's head shot up and he screamed, "WHAT?"

"She's covered in blood."

"WHAT?"

"Not her own. But there is plenty of it." Severus said.

"Where is she?" Harry demanded.

Severus turned and Harry cold vaguely see Lucius and Amethyst carrying a blood-soaked Hermione in what looked like a dominatrix uniform. Harry raised an eyebrow at the outfit but ran to her and took an arm from Amethyst. "Hermione? Hermione talk to me!."

At the distance he saw Ron running towards them. He took Hermione from Lucius and helped Harry carry her inside. They dropped her onto the couch. She jerked and her eyes snapped open. She looked around and smiled in relief when she saw Ron and Harry. She lunged at them and said, "I didn't think I'd ever see you guys again."

"What happened?" Harry asked, eyeing her body covered in blood and leather.

"About 7 o'clock this morning, I got home and saw my parents dead. I was attacked by this man who said he was from the Wizard Mafia. So I made him tell me where I could find the boss. I found out that Boss Mclane was a well-known child molester and pedophile, so I went to a sex store and bought the kinkiest thing I could find and went to the address that was given to me. Mclane saw how 'young' and 'pretty' I was so he took me in immediately-"

FLASHBACK

_"Now my sweet." The old man said as he locked the door._

_Hermione resisted the urge to wince as the sagging, dying old man walked to her, his whole body shaking with the effort to walk. "We are going to have some -fun- tonight." he said, voice raspy. _

_Hermione smiled seductively and took off her coat. Showing him the uniform underneath. The old man licked his lips and laid down next to her. "Sir? Do you recognize me?"_

_"If I'd have seen you before, my lovely, you would have already been mine." the old man said. _

_"Let me refresh your memory." Hermione said, putting a glamour on herself to make her look like her mother._

_The old man gasped and Hermione said in her mother's voice, "Do you remember me -now-?"_

_The old man began to shake and stutter. "You killed me Mclane, and now I'm going to avenge myself."_

_Hermione extended her fingers and a large blade shot out of her wrist. She grasped it and was about to thrust it into the man's chest when she realized he was dead. She blinked and put her ear over his heart. No heartbeat. Harry burst out laughing, "He died! He died of fright! That's so hilarious!"_

_"BOSS MCLANE, BOSS MCLANE! ARE YOU IN THERE?" someone yelled. _

_Hermione gasped and the door burst open. The men gasped at their dead leader. Hermione turned him over quickly and used his dead body as a guard. The men shot at the dead body, hoping the bullets will get the girl too. They blinked when the body fell back. They put down their weapons and took out their wands. Suddenly a man screamed, a throwing knife was embedded into his heart. The man fell and another man screamed. The leader looked around and saw a glittering under the bed. The glittering turned out to be a knife. Which was thrown and it hit the last man in-between the eyes. He fell to the floor and Hermione crawled out from under the bed. She brushed herself off and walked over the bodies to the hall. Where she found 'thousands' of men waiting for her. "Oh-my-"_

_Before she could finish her sentence the men charged and she threw knife after knife at them, charging for the door..._

END FLASHBACK

"I think I killed about 90 percent of their building. I barely made it out of there." Hermione said.

"Well, we are glad you did." Harry said.

Ron nodded and said, "And it's a good thing you came here."

"Guys, I have a question."

"Shoot." the boys said.

"Why was Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, that weird lady and that really hot guy here?"

Ron laughed, "And Blaise Zabini AND Severus Snape."

"And that hot guy is -mine-." Harry said.

"Who is he?" Hermione asked.

"Tom Riddle, at your service." A voice said.

They all turned and Harry grinned, he ran to Tom and threw his arm around Tom's neck. Tom wrapped his arms around Harry's tiny waist and captured Harry's lips in a passionate kiss. Hermione's eyes fluttered at the scene before her. Tom pulled away but Harry moaned in disappointment and tried to follow Tom but Tom pulled him away and said, "Shh, Pretty one, wait until I have you safely in my room."

Harry took a large shaky breath and bit his lip. Behind Tom, Draco smiled as his beauty fawned over Tom. Some would think that Draco would explode with jealously, but seeing his love being so close to Tom made his heart flutter...and it made a certain something below his belt twitch in excitement. Draco smirked and turned to look at Granger. Who was looking at them with a glazed look. Ron's eye was twitching. "Tom, with all due respect I'm not going to have my eyes for very long and I'd rather not spend my last precious minutes watching you and my best friend suck on each other's faces."

Tom chuckled and Hermione and Harry started to giggle. "Alright Ron, I won't ravish Harry in front of you for now."

Ron nodded thanks, Tom turned and grabbed Draco and Tom gave Ton a Cheshire grin and said, "I'll just ravish Draco for now."

Draco gasped as Tom kissed him. Harry pouted, Hermione squealed, and Ron turned his head to the side. -Just- when Draco was about to surrender to Tom a familiar voice yelled, "TOM!"

Tom looked up, letting Draco take a deep breath. Draco looked up too and saw his father's very pink face. "Hi Papa." Draco said breathlessly, he looked at the position they were in and said, "Tom? When did you dip me?"

Tom chuckled and turned to Lucius, "My apologies Lucius, your son is just so delectable I couldn't help myself."

Lucius' eye twitched and he left. Tom pulled Draco back up and turned to Hermione. "Hermione, you have incredible skill. And as you can see, Ron and Harry and agreed to join me. Would you do me the honor of joining me?"

Hermione looked at Ron and Harry and said, "I guess, all I have left is these two dunderheads. And so I'll follow them anywhere."

Harry squealed and hugged her. Hermione hugged him back and Ron grabbed Hermione from behind and twirled her around. Lucius came back and said, "Tom are you finished?"

"Quite." Tom grinned.

"The preparations are done." Lucius informed.

"Excellent." Tom said, he turned to Ron and said, "I'm sorry Ron, but it's time."

"No worries. I got to see my two best friends beforehand. I'm good. I just want to look at Blaise's face for the last time."

Tom nodded and allowed Ron to run outside to Blaise. Hermione turned to Harry questioningly, but Harry just shrugged. They could see Ron and Blaise. Ron had his hands against Blaise's chest and he had his head resting on Blaise's shoulder. Blaise had an arm around him; hand on his back, the other on one of Ron's hands. Harry 'awed' and Hermione said, "When the -fuck- did you two turn homo?"

Tom chuckled and hugged Harry from behind, "I don't think Harry is gay. He is just attracted to -me-." he said.

"And Draco." Draco added.

"And Draco." Tom repeated.

"Doesn't that mean he's -gay-." Hermione said raising an eyebrow.

"No, it means I have a fetish for the bad boy image." Harry said smirking.

Hermione giggled and Tom said, "It's time."

"I'm sorry." Blaise said.

"Don't be, just remember that I love you, and that I would do anything for you." Ron said.

Blaise shuddered as he felt Ron breathe deep and sigh against his neck. "You're beautiful Blaise."

"So are you love, and now I'll be able to see your pretty face again. But I'll only let you do this on one condition."

"Name it."

"I want to see you smile." Blaise said, "I'll be your eyes Ron. I love you."

Ron sobbed into Blaise's neck and said, "I love you too."

When the magic began to circle them, Ron knew it was time. He pulled back and kissed Blaise. The pain he felt next was...blinding. His irises were on fire. He screamed and his hands shot up to cover his eyes. He gasped in surprise when he felt blood and tears on his cheeks. He looked at Blaise and saw he was in the same position as him. Ron reached out to him but stopped when everything started going blurry. Blurry, dark, until everything was pitch black...

"WHY TOM WHY! WHY DID YOU LET HIM!" Harry screamed, pushing Tom, "YOU SON OF A BITCH WHY!"

Tom slapped Harry, Harry screamed in pain and fell to the floor. He sat there sobbing until he felt a pair of warm arms circle him. He looked up into Tom's crimson eyes. "I'm sorry Tom, please forgive me. It's just...of all the things Ron could have asked for. -Why- did it have to be -this-? Why did you -grant- it?"

"It granted it because Ron –loves- Blaise. If it was Draco who went blind, what would you have done?"

Harry looked at Tom, understanding what was being told to him. He nodded and said, "The same thing."

"Exactly."

"I love you Tom." Harry said.

"You don't love me yet, it's impossible. Until you feel your heart burst at the mere sight of me. -Then- you can say those words."

Harry nodded hesitantly and hugged Tom. Tom hugged back and helped Harry up. Tom brushed his fingers against the forming bruise on Harry's cheek. He whispered an incantation and the bruise disappeared. Tom leaned forwards and pressed his lips to Harry's briefly before pulling back. "Tom, Ron will be alright...won't he?"

"I believe he will."

"Good."

When Ron woke up he tried to open his eyes, yet they wouldn't move. Everything stayed black. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, wiping away the dry blood crusted in-between his eyelids that was gluing them shut. He tried to open his eyes, this time they did open...yet the darkness stayed. "It worked." he whispered.

Next to him someone gasped awake, "Ron! You're awake!" Blaise's voice whispered.

"It worked." Ron repeated, "You can see, right?"

"I can. And it's all thanks to you Ron." Blaise sobbed as he hugged Ron to him, "Thank you so much, I love you Ron."

"I love you too, please don't cry. This was -my- choice." Ron said, smiling.

He felt hands on his cheeks and a pair of warm lips pressed against his own. And that is how they stayed for the next couple of hours.

"Now that you are all here. I will award you all your gifts." Tom said.

He turned to Hermione and said to Lucius next to him, "Lucius, bring me the goblets."

Lucius nodded and brought four silver goblets out. One was empty, one was filled with dirt, one was filled with water, and in the other a healthy fire roared merrily. "You will all offer something of yours in exchange for these gifts. Hermione, step up."

Hermione did and Tom said, "Hermione, give your will to me. Become mine, and mine alone. Promise me that your body and intelligence is mine to control."

"I promise."

"What do you offer Hermione?"

"I offer my virginity." Hermione bowed.

"Very well, you will be my bearer of elements. You will be able to control everything around you. Now, go to the goblets."

Hermione did. Tom stood opposite her and said, "Bend reality, Hermione."

Hermione stared at the empty goblet in front of her. "You feel your magic leaking out of you. Surround the goblet and bend it to your will. Bend reality Hermione. Do it."

The empty goblet began to shake and the air around it became violent. "Bend reality." Tom chanted.

Hermione began to breath hard through her nose, "NOW!" Tom yelled.

The strange wind released and the goblet was thrown off the table and into the wall where it shattered. Hermione gasped along with Ron, Blaise, Draco, and Harry. Tom grinned, "Excellent 'Mione. Now try with these."

Hermione somehow made the water splash in Tom's face, made the goblet of dirt tip over and cover Tom's robes and made the goblet of fire spurt everywhere and caught Tom's hair on fire. After she was done. Tom said, "Welcome to the dark side Hermione. You passed your test...and I think I need a shower."

Hermione giggles and she said, "Sorry about that."

Tom turned to Harry and Draco, "How would you two like to...'help me'?" He asked smiling slyly.

Harry and Draco looked at each other and turned back, nodding frantically. Tom waved his hand signaling to them to follow. Ron turned to Blaise and Hermione, "If either one of them comes back with a limp, I'm going to shove something -else- up their ass."

Blaise and Hermione laughed.

Tom stripped as Harry and Draco prepared his bath. When he was completely nude he cleared his throat and Harry and Draco looked up. Draco's breath caught in his throat and Harry turned bright red. "I guess it's true." Draco said,

"What's true?" Tom asked.

"They say that the most powerful wizard has the biggest -wand-."

Harry giggled and Tom threw his head back and laughed. Harry stood up and said, "Hop in Tom, it's nice, warm, and it smells like limes."

Tom gave Harry a brief kiss and walked to the tub. He got in and Draco grabbed a loofa from the shelf and dipped it into the water. Draco slung an arm around one of Tom's shoulders and moved the loofa across Tom's chest and began to softly kiss and nibble at Tom's neck. Tom moaned and moved his head to the side. He sighed when he felt curious, gentle fingers urge him underwater to wet his hair. When he came up he shook his head like a dog, effectively wetting Harry and Draco. Harry squealed and Draco covered his own hair. Tom chuckled and said, "My shampoo is on the shelf."

"Limes again?" Harry asked looking at the shampoo.

"I love the smell of them." Tom said as Draco resumed his loving washing.

Harry nodded and poured some onto his hands. He kneeled down and began to lovingly massage the solution into Tom's long, wild, raven black hair. Tom moaned and tilted his head back to the gentle massage. When Harry was done he grabbed a silver bowl from the shelf and dipped it in the bath. He nudged Draco and Draco pulled away so Harry could pour the water over Tom's head. Harry repeated the process until Tom's hair was free of shampoo. He then grabbed another loofa and helped Draco clean off the rest of Tom's body. Up until now things were going great but then Harry's nose flared and the smell of blood hit his nostrils hard. he could hear a faint heartbeat, but it steadily became louder and louder. He looked down at Tom's wet, naked shoulder and saw how healthy his skin looked. How, when he moved, the vein in his shoulder became visible. He could also hear the faint flow of blood and his teeth began to hurt...

"HARRY!" someone yelled.

Harry snapped back to reality and saw both Tom and Draco looking at him. Harry blushed and said, "Sorry."

Tom smiled and said, "Harry love, you haven't eating in two days."

"I ate yesterday! And breakfast this morning! Tom you even fed me a strawberry." Harry said.

"I don't mean -that- kind of eating." Tom said.

"What do you mean?"

"You can smell my blood can't you?"

Harry dropped the loofa in shock. "You crave it." Tom continued.

Harry shook his head frantically, "Harry what were your first thoughts after killing your uncle and carving that lightning bolt in his forehead?"

'_Too bad he's dead. Blood would have looked so pretty.'_

The word 'pretty' echoed in Harry's head, "Blood." he whispered.

"Yes, your gift Harry. This is my gift to you. It started as soon as you killed petunia. Tell me Harry. When you saw Lucius Malfoy in your bedroom, why is it that the first place you ran to was the kitchen?"

_'The blood-soaked kitchen...'_

"You are a vampire." Tom concluded, "You're a hatchling Harry, you need sampled form at least three people. I will be your first donor."

"I'll be your second." Draco said.

"Go ahead Harry, drink." Tom said, offering his neck.

Harry wanted to say no but the neck presented to him was so alluring. Before he really knew what was happening, his mouth was latched onto Tom's luscious neck and the sharp teeth he didn't know he had sank into the waiting vein...

TRDMHPTRDMHPTRDMHPTRDMHPTRDMHPTRDMHPTRDMHPTRDMHP

TBC

A/N: WoW! My longest chapter EVER! I'm sorry I haven't finished 'Blood War' and 'Jr. High Sweetheart' but I got inspired and I couldn't help it. I'll be typing a lot more now that I'm on my summer vacation. Woo! I'm gonna be a sophomore next year! Oh yeah! I love it! LOL

See you all soon!

Tell me how you like it! All kinds of reviews are accepted and thank you to all my fans!

Eggroll :O)

B/N: Your beta says she loves you darling! That's me. I hope everyone likes this story as much as I do, you should enjoy it more even, because you don't have to beta the damn thing P But I love it pet, and all you losers who have nasty comments, keep them to yourself! - Isidoria


	2. AN Blast from the Past!

Hello everyone, it's been quite a while since I have logged on and updated my stories. And okay I have to admit, all the reviews and people who have added me as their favorite have guilt tripped me into finishing what I started all those years ago : P  
So congrats! Haha, I have come out of my hole in the ground and I will revise Blood War, give it a new name probably, make it WAY better, and hopefully delete the more embarrassing stories off of this account - -;;;

Let me say I do feel incredibly honored to have such a fan base, it's exciting to see so many people taking a liking to stories I wrote almost four YEARS ago when I had little sense of grammar or anything OO to be truthful, re-reading my old work makes me cringe a little. So I hope you all enjoy the revisions I am going to make and thank you for being patient with me for so many years.

-Sir Dizzy "Eggroll" Death

So expect some updates very soon!!


End file.
